


Sunflowers

by squilf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Innuendo, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squilf/pseuds/squilf
Summary: Dany cooks dinner for her boyfriend.





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> There really isn’t enough fic about these two, and after the ending the show gave them, I figured the fandom deserved some fluff. And boy, is this _fluff_.

Dany hears the front door open from her spot in the kitchen.

“It’s only me,” Jorah calls.

“Oh really?” Dany says, chopping a cluster of bright green basil leaves, “You’ll have to be quick, then, I’m expecting my boyfriend at any minute.”

She can hear her cats mewing – they love Jorah, and won’t let him into the house without him scratching them behind the ears first. His voice is a low rumble as he greets them all. After a minute, he steps into the kitchen. She should have gotten used to him by now – it’s been seven months, after all, and she gave him a key a while ago. But she still isn’t used to him here in her house, so tall and handsome and _hers_.

“Hello, you,” he says, and that still makes her blush and bite her lip.

Jorah never comes to her empty-handed, taking a detour by the market for fresh-cut flowers wrapped in crinkly brown paper. He brings her something different every time – pastel-coloured sweet peas, frothy carnations, delicate spears of delphiniums. Today it’s sunflowers, big and bright and bursting with summer.

“They’re beautiful,” Dany says.

Jorah smiles, and it makes his eyes crinkle at the edges.

“You’re beautiful.”

“Shush,” Dany says, taking the bouquet and putting it in a jug, “You always say that.”

“Because it’s always true.”

He hugs her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a squeeze. She squeals and laughs.

“Oh, Dany,” Jorah says, “What did I do to get you?”

He bends down and kisses her neck.

“I expect you were very, very good in a previous life,” Dany says.

Jorah chuckles.

“Just as well,” he says, “I think I’m bad enough in this one.”

He growls and nuzzles her neck.

“Behave,” she says, “Or I’ll never get the dinner done.”

Jorah relents and lets her go.

“It smells good.”

“Well, I thought I should cook for a change,” Dany says, going to the hob to check on the sauce.

“I like cooking for you.”

“I know.”

Jorah likes taking care of her, and Dany won’t admit how much she likes being taken care of. But she wanted to surprise him tonight.

“What do you think?” she asks, scooping a little sauce out of the pan.

She blows on the spoon and holds it out to Jorah to try.

“Mmm, that’s good,” he says.

She smiles, stirring the pan again.

“It’s only a risotto verde. I thought I probably couldn’t mess that up. And for dessert –”

“You, I hope.”

Jorah’s eyes are twinkling with merriment, but there’s a heat there that she knows all too well.

“I was going to say strawberries and cream,” Dany says.

“Mmm, can’t we combine the two?”

Dany reaches over and loosens his tie, and he takes the opportunity to pull her closer.

“You are a very bad man, Mr Mormont.”

“Oh, only because you made me that way. I was very good before I met you.”

Dany raises an eyebrow.

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Where’s my kiss, anyway?” Jorah says, leaning closer, “You know you haven’t given me one yet.”

Dany pulls away teasingly.

“I can play hard to get.”

Jorah whines.

“Not for long, I hope. I’m not a young man.”

His hands on her waist suddenly tighten and pick her up, pulling her onto the kitchen counter.

“Oh, you poor thing,” Dany says, her legs wrapping around him, “I suppose I’ll take pity on you.”

She cups his face in her hands and kisses him.

“I love you so much, princess,” he says.

Dany smiles and kisses him again. He feels warm, and strong, and like home.

“I love you too. Now let me go before I burn the dinner.”


End file.
